Birthday Cards
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Humanized. When Marlin forgets Dory's birthday, he goes straight to the last place he would ever go... the mall!


**Has anyone ver been in a card store and there's someone standing in front of the rack that you want to look also and he/she's not moving anytime soon? Well, that happened to me and my sister and that's how I thought of this story. lol. please enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Nemo!**

* * *

><p>"No, no, no… how could I forget this?"<p>

Those rambling words are coming from Marlin. He's pacing around the bedroom, running his hand through his fiery orange hair and groaning. He had just remembered that Dory's birthday was tomorrow… and he didn't get anything for her because… well he forgot.

He was mentally slapping himself for this. How does he just forget his wife's birthday? Two months ago was Marlin's birthday and Dory was aimed on remembering it. For a whole week the house was full of sticky notes, her phone was beeping reminders every hour and she even mumbled it in her sleep every night. Marlin on the other hand, doesn't forget anything… ever. Well that is until today.

He stopped pacing and tapped his fingers on the table. It was too late to order anything from online, so that means there was only one thing to do…

Marlin had to go to the mall and go shopping all by himself.

It's been about five years since he's ever walked into a mall. He just had no reason to go until now. He sighed and picked up his car keys. He walked outside, got into his car and drove off towards town.

On the way, he was aimed about making sure that Dory's birthday this year was better then last year. First this year would be the first year she would be celebrating it, while being married and second, was the card choice Marlin made for her.

This time last year they were just engaged, and he got her the funniest card from the dollar store that he's ever seen. He knew Dory loved to laugh so this figured this make her fall out of her seat with laughter. It said, _you know you're old when the only lite in your life is cellulite. _It didn't go the way Marlin thought it would. After that he spent the past two days after that, trying to get her to speak to him and come out of her apartment.

Yes, he definitely has to do better then last year.

He followed the road signs that finally led to the mall. While he was pulling in, he was surprised on how big the building was.

After finding a parking spot he got out of the car and began to walk towards the door. He got bizarre stares from the teenagers that were hanging out by the entrance, so he did his best not to draw attention from them. After the automatic doors opened, he was blown away. There were stores… everywhere. Up, down, all around! He's never seen anything like this before.

Marlin whistled in amazement as he continued walking further into the store. A sign marked 'directory' caught his eye. He walked over to it and looked at the names of all the stores. He kept scanning the map until he saw the word 'card store'.

Seeing that it was on the same floor as he was, he started walking into the enormous mall. He peeked into the other stores he passed by and was surprised by the fact that this mall… had everything! Clothes, shoes, food, electronics… he couldn't believe that one place could have everything you could ever need.

Marlin reached the card store sooner then he thought and was once again amazed, but also lost when he entered. There were so many different cards everywhere. Where in the world should he begin?

He saw a girl at the checkout counter, reading a magazine, and decided to ask her where the birthday cards are. He walked over to the girl and spoke,

"Excuse me, Miss but could you tell me where the birthday cards are?"

The girl lowered her magazine and gave Marlin an annoyed look. The girl looked to be about sixteen with pink streaked hair and black eyeliner that was painted on way too thick.

She snapped the gum in her mouth and rolled her eyes, "They're right over there by the side wall, can't you read, dude like… ugh!"

Marlin gulped and backed away from the girl, "Yes well… thanks…"

He walked over to the wall and looked up at the sign. There were birthday cards for everyone. Mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, brother, sister… dog? Ah, and there was wife.

He scanned the cards and a blue one ended up catching his eye. He picked it up and it read,

_Just in time to take__  
>Part in blowing out<em>_  
>The candles on my cake.<em>

Like a garden of flowers unfolding

_in the morning sun...__  
>may your special day unfold into happiness.<em>

A birthday is a day filled with special joy, a day

_that lets you know you're always loved and cherished._

He wrinkled his nose his nose at that and put it back. He picked up another card. This time it was pink and it said,

_How do I love thee?__  
><em>_Let me count the ways.__  
><em>_I love thee to the depth and breadth __  
><em>_Of a million birthdays._

That one was a bit cheesy, but better then the first one he picked out. He grabbed the envelope fro that one and continued looking. He saw some marked 'humor' and decided to give those a try. One he picked up read,

_Roses are red. Violets are blue.__  
><em>_Stop complaining... I am older than you!_

Marlin cracked a smile at that one but decided to keep looking. Another one he picked up said,

_Another year older,__  
><em>_Another year wider._

He put that one right back. Getting her that one will only earn him sleepless nights on the couch and the silent treatment. He tried one more, which read,

_Birthdays are like boogers, the more you have the harder it is to breathe._

He laughed out loud at that one and decided to go for it. After grabbing an envelope for that one, he saw cards right next to him marked 'friend'. He figured he should get one like that as well. After all, she was also his best friend. He picked up a green up and it read,

_Happy Birthday to someone who always makes me smile!_

That one was most certainly a keeper. He decided to read a few more,

_I celebrate your birthday too, because I am very glad you were born._

_Hoping that this greeting__  
><em>_Will lovingly convey__  
><em>_Just how much you mean__  
><em>_Today and every day._

_This card comes to tell you__  
><em>_Just in case you didn't know,__  
><em>_How special you will always be__  
><em>_To those who love you so._

He decided to purchase all of these as well. She'll love all of them. Marlin was having the time of his life picking out all of these birthday cards. He never knew there were so many to choose from. He kept on reading and reading and reading until someone tapped him on the shoulder. Marlin glanced over his shoulder and saw a mean looking man standing behind him.

"May I help you?" Marlin asked,

"Yeah," the man replied roughly, "you can hurry it up so other people can pick out cards for their wives!"

"I don't see anyone waiting though…"

As soon as the man growled, Marlin understood, "Oh, you're waiting… I am so sorry. I'll uh," he grabbed two more cards and backed away, "get out of your way now."

Once he was out of the way, he scanned over the cards he had. He probably had about a dozen cards. That's probably enough, right?

Another lady that was working there saw him and walked over to him,

"Good morning, sir!" she said happily, "Finding everything you need?"

Marlin smiled, "Yes thank you. I never knew there were so many different birthday cards to choose from."

"Tell me about it! Ever since we got those sound cards, people have been having a hard time choosing."

Marlin's eyes grew wide, "There're sound ones? Where are they?"

The woman gigged and pointed down another isle, "They are right down there. Have a good day sir!"

Marlin rushed over to the next isle, and sure enough, there were hundreds of more cards… that make sounds. Marlin ran his hand through his head,

"Great…"

He started reading one, and was blown away upon opening it. It was playing one of his favorite songs on the inside. How did it do that? He decided to keep that one for himself as he went on to another one.

He settled on six more cards before deciding that he probably grabbed enough. He started walking towards the checkout when something else caught his eye. There were more then just cards here… there were also gifts! All sorts of gifts! Glass figures, handbags, wine glasses, calendars… you name it they probably have it.

He started searching around for a gift it had to be perfect. A glass figure of a blue fish drew his attention. He remembered how excited Dory was a few months ago when they took Nemo to the aquarium. She might have been more excited then Nemo.

He carefully picked up the fish and decided to get it. But then a small figure of a Disney figure known as Belle called out to him. They were watching Beauty and the Beast and Dory kept saying something about how much she liked Belle. He sighed and picked that one as well.

He had better stop looking around before- oh, that handbag matched her eyes…

His arms were now full of stuff when he hit the counter. The girl that was sitting there earlier was still there. She dropped her magazine and looked annoyed again,

"May I help you?" she asked,

"Uh yeah," Marlin replied, "I'm ready to check out."

The girl sighed out loud and began ringing him up. She packaged up the breakables and put everything into a couple of bags. She pressed a few buttons and looked up at Marlin,

"Your total is $207.30."

Marlin's jaw dropped, "What?"

The girl looked at him, clearly not amused.

Marlin groaned as he pulled out his credit card, "Fine, charge it then."

After leaving the store with his purchases, he was half tempted to see what else these amazing stores held. But after thinking about that purchase on the credit card bill, he thought everything he got was enough for now.

He went to the parking lot, put his purchases in the back and started driving off. He wore a huge grin on his face the whole time; Dory was going to love him so much for all of this.

Upon reaching home he noticed that her car wasn't in the driveway. She was probably still making a food run, which was perfect. He could get these bags inside without being questioned by her.

After hiding the bags in the closet, Dory's car pulled up to the driveway. He sighed, it was all perfect timing.

She walked in the house, bags in her hands and smiled at him, "Hi, sweetie how was your day?"

Marlin smiled back, "Oh you know… the usual…"

"Really? Marlin you really need to get out more…"

After she disappeared into the kitchen, Marlin smiled wide. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Early the next morning, Marlin awoke and listened to make sure Dory was still asleep. Hearing her small snores answered yes.

He quietly climbed out of the bed and went into the closet where he hid everything. After signing and sealing all the cards, he was finally ready to surprise Dory.

He walked back upstairs with all of the stuff and found her still sleeping. Marlin would usually let her sleep in, but he was just too excited.

He climbed back in the bed and kissed her cheek,

"Honey wake up…"

She groaned and flipped over on her back. She rubbed her eyes and opened them up,

"Marlin? It's not even light out, why are you waking me up?"

"Because I've got something for you."

She woke up a bit more when she heard that, "Oh really? What did you get me?"

He smiled and picked up the bag and set it on the bed, "Happy birthday, Dory."

She sat up and looked confused, "Birthday? But I-"

"Go on, open everything up!"

"Marlin I-"

"Come on! I was thinking about this moment all night."

She gave up trying to talk to him and began to open her cards.

"How many cards did you get me?"

"Um… about twenty. Why?"

"Just wondering…"

Each one she opened received a different reaction. She would giggle, laugh out loud, 'aw'd, smile sweetly and even cried a little.

"Oh, Marlin those were all so sweet. Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her fore head, "Glad you like them, now open your presents."

She squealed at the fish she got, smiled at the new handbag she got and looked at the Belle figure over and over again.

"Honey this is so great, thank you so much."

Marlin hugged Dory and smiled to himself, "Only the best for my girl."

"You're so thoughtful and sweet, but I got to tell you something."

"Hm? And what is that?"

"Today's not my birthday…"

Marlin frowned and pulled back, "What? Of course it is, the calendar said so. It says your birthday is May 23."

Dory blushed, "Yes it is… but today is April 23. You must've looked at the wrong date by mistake."

Marlin groaned and fell back on the bed. Dory felt bad having to let him down like that,

"You can rewrap everything and give it to me next month. I don't mind that."

"No," Marlin whined, "then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"Okay, crybaby don't get your panties in a twist…"

He sat straight back up, "Wait… that means that I can go back to the mall next month and… and… get more cards?"

"If… that's what you want to do, I guess."

He smiled once again and pulled her back down with him on the bed,

"That's actually sounds… kind of exciting."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! lol, poor Marlin... XD Oh well, here you go. Another Nemo oneshot. Okay please review and let me know what you think! Oh and also, I do not own those card sayings!<strong>


End file.
